


【团兵】世界上唯一仅有的花 #番外一

by oimumu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oimumu/pseuds/oimumu
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 4





	【团兵】世界上唯一仅有的花 #番外一

番外一 童话

圣诞前夕的布拉格美得像个童话。

成片成片红顶黄墙的小楼簇拥着巍峨的教堂，苍翠的松树上缀满圆滚滚的红果，店铺门口、沿街的橱窗、街巷之间全都装点着各式各样的彩灯，水一样的灯光流泻在安静的石板路面，照亮了街角建筑窗台下盛开的嫣红花朵，也照亮了纷飞在朦胧夜色中的片片雪花。旧式马车载着游人穿梭在广场，留下一串串清脆的蹄声。置身于此，仿佛时光倒流回到了中世纪的欧洲，又像是闯入了童话中的世界，教人禁不住猜想城堡的阁楼里会不会出现公主美丽的倩影，又或者下一秒是否会有天使吹奏颂歌，从天而降。

然而此时的埃尔文却无心欣赏眼前有如童话般的美景，他穿行在圣诞集市里，全部的注意力都放在摊贩陈列的商品上了。

他想挑选一件具有当地特色的、最好是精巧又有趣的玩意儿作为生日礼物送给利威尔，以弥补自己无法亲自替他庆祝生日的遗憾。唉，怎么就偏偏安排在这个时候出国拍摄时装广告呢，算了一下等工作全部完成差不多需要四五天的时间，这么一来圣诞节是肯定没法赶回去了，他郁闷地叹了口气。

一个造型独特的木偶吸引了他的目光，摊主热情地向他演示怎么操作，还示意他试试看，埃尔文刚接过来，手机突然响了。

“喂，是我。”

这冷冽的嗓音再熟悉不过，不是他心心念念的心上人又是谁。埃尔文刚含笑叫出恋人的名字，可立刻便意识到不对，抬腕看了下时间，脸上的笑容跟着淡了下去：“嘿，你那边现在是凌晨三点多吧，怎么还没睡觉。”

“失眠不行吗。”对方回得理所当然。

“好端端的怎么就失眠了，该不会……”他放下手里的木偶，朝摊主抱歉地笑了笑，转身朝集市出口大步走去，“该不会是在想我吧。”

电话那头沉默了几秒钟，不知道是不是信号不稳定的关系，听上去有好像风声一样的杂音。埃尔文心想大概惹得他不好意思了，正准备岔开话题说点别的，不料对方的声音却透过听筒清晰地传了过来：“嗯，是啊。”

短短几个字听得埃尔文心口一热，他情不自禁地低声回应道：“我也想你……哦该死的，真想现在就见到你。”因为工作的关系，他们已经快两个月没见面了，天知道他有多想念将那个瘦小的身体牢牢圈在怀里的感觉。

广场上的风大了起来，埃尔文的围巾被风吹开，一时又腾不出手去系，只好用没握手机的那只手忙乱地将围巾上端按住。听筒里传来一声轻笑，混在一片呜呜的杂音里显得并不明朗真切，随即他听见对方说，你回头。

埃尔文愣了一下。电话里风声一样的杂音跟耳边的风声完美地重合在了一起，他急忙转过身，见一片灯火阑珊中，他朝思暮想的那个人握着手机站在离他不远的地方，正朝他微微地笑。

上帝啊。他怔怔地站在原地，难以置信地睁大了眼睛。我该不会是在做梦吧。

对方走了过来，在他面前站定了，扬起脸来冲他满不在乎地咧了咧嘴：“干嘛啊你，一副见了鬼的表情。”

“不，我只是……”他突然语塞，干脆用一个大力的拥抱代替了回答。鼻尖萦绕着恋人熟悉的气息，他贪婪地深吸了口气，轻轻吻了吻对方的头顶，“太意外了，真的。”

礼物的事暂且放到一旁，当务之急是让利威尔赶紧休息。埃尔文带他回到自己就住的酒店，一进门就催促他快去洗个热水澡暖和暖和身体。然而年轻人却像没听见似的，放下背包后怡然自得地在偌大的套房里晃了一圈，从起居室视察到卧室，又从卧室视察到卫生间，最后慢悠悠地踱回来，游移的视线停在了起居室里靠墙而砌的古朴雅致的石头壁炉上：“这房间不错啊，之前视频听你说工作多辛苦还担心你睡不好，看来是白担心了，这么舒服的房间，应该休息得挺好的吧。”

话音刚落一个熊抱便从背后落了下来，男人宽厚的胸膛紧贴他的后背，下巴顺势搁在他的肩膀上，来回地碾磨着。

“你难道没看见我的黑眼圈吗？”大明星在他耳畔发出一声不满的咕哝，而后更是变本加厉地啃了下他的脖子，“每天累得半死，压力大又见不着你，哪里能睡得好。”

利威尔忍着笑在他怀里转过身，伸手捧住他的脸左看右看：“这么惨啊，我瞧瞧，黑眼圈在哪儿呢，你这脸上除了像屎一样的帅我怎么就没看见有别的东西。”

男人被他逗乐了，抓起他的手在他掌心亲了一下：“你真不困啊？”

“不困，飞机上睡过了。”

“那陪我喝一杯？”埃尔文松开他，转头去倒了两杯红酒过来，扯着他在壁炉前坐下了。

“怎么也不跟我说一声就突然过来了，而且学校不是要到圣诞那天才放假吗？”

利威尔轻轻晃着手里的酒杯，闻言偏过头来似笑非笑地瞥了他一眼：“怎么，怕我突击检查看见什么不该看见的吗？”

“啊，”埃尔文跟着笑起来，凑到他耳边压低了声音暧昧地说道，“可不是么，万一被你看见我叫着你的名字自慰，那可怎么办。”

耳语般低沉的嗓音化为一缕温热的气流钻进耳朵，勾得人心尖都在发痒。利威尔没想到会听见这么赤裸露骨的挑逗，一时竟不知该作何反应，等他意识到自己竟然落了下风，白净的脸庞顿时因为羞恼而浮现出一抹浅浅的红晕，忍不住就用力捶了对方肩膀一拳。

“要不是看你这家伙只能孤家寡人一个待在国外过圣诞节太可怜，我才不来呢。”

“诶？”这话令大明星又惊又喜，“你的意思是……你会陪我过完圣诞？库谢尔小姐同意么？这么重要的合家团聚的日子，又是你的生日，这……”

男孩子撇撇嘴：“库谢尔要去过二人世界，我可不会那么不识相跑去当他们的电灯泡，她听说我要过来找你，答应得可爽快了。”

埃尔文立刻在心里将自己那位天使般善解人意的准岳母大人感谢了八百遍。

“那我可真得谢谢她对我的信任，不过就这么让你一个人过来，她好像也太放心了点吧。”

“嘁，有什么好担心的，难不成你还能把我给吃了？”利威尔对他的调侃嗤之以鼻。

“哦？”男人饶有兴味地扬了扬眉毛，利威尔还没来得及说你那个恶心的表情是怎么回事便被对方捏住了下巴，紧接着一个吻伴随满含笑意的低语结结实实地印在了他的嘴唇上。

“……那种事可说不好哦。”

壁炉里的火苗安静地燃烧，明亮的火光为他们的侧脸镀上了一层柔软的暖色。利威尔仰着脸，感受来自恋人不间断的亲吻。埃尔文吻得很仔细，很用心，双唇温柔而细致地与他厮磨，间或还用舌尖细细描摹他唇上的纹路，仿佛在品尝一道来之不易的珍馐，必须慢慢地品，舍不得囫囵一口吞掉。他们都没有闭眼，于是对方脸上任何一个细小的表情变化都看得一清二楚。埃尔文的瞳孔在背光处呈现出深海般的墨蓝色，像是一个蕴藏着风暴的中心，那里面酝酿的全是对利威尔不加掩饰的欲望。然而他克制着，他的吻发乎情止于礼，和风细雨一般，以一种珍视的姿态取悦他年轻的恋人。可是与他不疾不徐的态度比起来，年轻人似乎就显得急躁多了。利威尔定定地看着他，突然按住他的肩膀，脚一抬翻到了他身上，随即一个堪比食肉动物捕猎般凶狠的吻就撞了过来。男孩子没什么技法可言，光知道凭本能叼住他的唇瓣用力撕扯，急吼吼的样子好像饿了好几顿的人突然看见救济粮。埃尔文喉间窜出一声短促的低笑，一边承接下恋人毫无章法的吻，一边来回抚摸他的后背引导他放慢节奏。在他的指引下，利威尔渐渐掌握到了技巧，吻得也算像模像样了。等到两人终于恋恋不舍地分开，埃尔文伸手抚上恋人因为亲吻而变得红润的嘴唇，拇指拭去他唇上沾染的一点水光，笑着说道：“不行啊利威尔，上次教你的好像生疏了不少嘛。”

“没有练习对象这种事应该怪谁呢。”利威尔头一偏，张嘴咬住了他的手指，半开玩笑半认真地埋怨道。

男人轻笑一下，拇指顺势伸进他的口腔在里面搅动起来，惹得利威尔发出了难耐的哼哼，在他吐出更多抱怨之前，男人跟着欺身上来，再一次用嘴封住了他的口。

这次的吻比之前激烈许多，经验尚浅的年轻人很快便溃不成军，被吻得眼神迷离气喘吁吁。在他快要因为缺氧而呼吸困难的时候，他的金发恋人好心地放开了他，附在他耳边轻声地说：“那这几天我可得陪你好好练习了，不过除了这个之外，你还想再学点别的东西么？”

圣洁得仿佛天使一般的外表，却说着如同恶魔般蛊惑的语言。黑头发的年轻人迷失在恋人深邃的眼神里，鬼使神差地点点头：

“……想。”

夜很长，我们拥有一整段不被打扰的宁静时光。

就像童话一样。

——Fin——


End file.
